Perfect Recall
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Why are long buried memories being sturred up and can you change the past? Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto , and Gwen/Rhys all the usual suspects.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Recall

By

Dawn M Duval

Chapter One

The sky was inky black over Cardiff. The stars could not compete with the bright lights of the city below. Unexpectedly something streaked through the sky, like a shooting star but larger, much larger. There was no explosion when it landed and Cardiff went on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Owen's phone rang, an arm emerged out of the covers and searched the bedside table for it. Eventually the hand located it, and his dishevelled head appeared above the covers to join it.

"It's not Jack is it?" Toshiko muttered into the pillow next to him.

He squinted his not quite awake eyes at the phone.

"It's Gwen", Owen said answering it. "Hello", he croaked.

"Owen it's Rhys", The Welsh man said.

"Thought Gwen sounded a bit ropey".

"She does actually, that's the problem you see".

"Not really".

"You're a doctor right?"

"That's what it says on my certificates".

"Can you come round and look at her, I'm worried".

"Rhys really I'm fine", a voice said in the background, which was promptly followed by a hacking cough.

"I see what you mean. I'll be over in ten minutes".

"Thank you".

Owen put down the phone.

"That's Rhys, Gwen's not well I'm going over to have a look".

"Do you want me to come?" Toshiko offered.

"No it's ok, I'll see you at the hub".

* * *

Rhys had shown Owen in, Gwen was in bed and you didn't need to be a doctor to notice how rough she looked.

"Oh Rhys you fuss too much I'm fine". Gwen said making to get up but instead bursting in a coughing fit.

"You're obviously not fine", Owen said putting his bag on the bed.

"Really Owen I'm…" she said coughing again.

"Come off it Gwen, you're looking awful".

"Thanks".

"That's just my medical opinion. Does every muscle in your body ache, you've got absolutely no energy and you feel like shit? Truth".

"Yes". She muttered.

"Ok let's try something", Owen said getting his wallet out.

"A bribe?"

"Kind of".

He went into the living room and put a £20 notes on the floor. Before coming back into the bedroom.

"There's a £20 note in there, if you go and get it, it's yours".

Gwen sat up for a moment, before sighing and slumping down again "Bollocks to it".

"Right", Owen said as if his point had been proved.

"Can I have it?" Rhys asked.

"No". Owen said going and retrieving it.

"What was that all about?" Rhys asked as Owen came back again.

"I know what Gwen's got".

"Really. Is it alien? Is it deadly?"

"No it's not alien and it shouldn't be deadly to someone as fit as Gwen".

"What is it?"

"Flu".

"Flu! She's only got flu!"

"There's no only about it. It's not like a cold where you can soldier on, it knocks you for six. Too many people call a cold flu, it gives everyone the wrong impression".

"So what do you prescribe?"

"Bed rest, fluid and painkillers".

"Is that it? Haven't you got some magic alien device?"

"No, mate".

"But…"

"She'll be better in a few days just keep an eye on her".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jack bounded down the stairs from his office and looked around.

"Where's my Welsh beauty?"

"I'm here". Ianto said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, where's my other Welsh beauty?"

"She's not well", Toshiko said "Rhys asked Owen to have a look at her". She said as the cog door rolled open and Owen walked in.

"Speak of the devil. How's Gwen?"

"She'll live, but you'd better not want her for a few days she's laid up with flu".

"Is she ok?"

"She will be, she's got Rhys looking after her".

"Poor Gwen", Toshiko said making a mental note to send her some flowers.

"Oh well, looks like we'll have to look for this without her then", Jack said

"Look for what?" Owen asked.

"We've had a strange sighting reported".

"The rift hasn't shown anything", Toshiko said checking her readings.

"That's because it didn't come through the rift, it can direct. People saw something in the sky last night".

* * *

"Are you sure it landed?" Owen asked as they stood in the pouring rain looking out at a completely normal view in front of them.

"Yes, it was definitely seen coming down in this area", Jack said annoyed at the lack of progresses and the abundance of rain.

"Maybe they only stopped off for a refuel or a pee".

"Great, aliens come to Earth to relieve themselves", said Ianto.

"Refuelling's possible, but no I'm certain it's still here".

"So where is it?" Toshiko asked.

"Do we even know what it looks like?" Owen asked "Because I'm seeing nothing but perfectly normal buildings".

"No we don't know, the witnesses only saw a very bright light".

"Well I'm not seeing it now",

"It could have changed. Anyway if we split up and try the area. It might be a false alarm, but we gotta check".

* * *

Ianto had been wandering for a while, he was soaked through, the wind was too strong for the umbrella he had brought, why didn't aliens ever leave them umbrella technology? He was beginning to get tired and also started to wonder if they would find anything at all now. On turning the next corner he saw a pretty tea shop. It looked lovely and very inviting, he was parched. But he was supposed to be looking for aliens. Bunking off was so not him. But he supposed he could ask inside if they had seen anything interesting, yes that was it, then he would still technically be working. The bell tinkled prettily as he went in.

* * *

Toshiko was being equally unsuccessful and was even more wet, she had been fooled by the sun which had been shining when they set off, which immediately disappeared to be replaced by rain when they got to their destination. After walking down yet another street she turned a corner, in front of her was a beautiful bookshop. She went over and peered in the window, it looked so inviting. Toshiko turned away again, she had things to do. But she couldn't help looking back. Her search wasn't going anywhere anyway. She could go in and see if anyone had seen anything, it would at least get her out of the rain and if she bought a couple of books on the way, well she would just look more convincing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok it's a shorty but savour it as I am off on holiday again so there won't be any more for a week. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your reviews.**

Chapter Three

Jack heaved a sigh, he'd been looking for ages with no luck. Cardiff was looking surprisingly normal. He carried on walking, and came to a cross roads. In front of him was a shop. A shop he didn't remembered seeing before and an intriguing shop at that. He headed towards it and looked in the window, it was like looking into his past. It was an antique shop, but Jack could name and remember using every item he could see. His interested spurred he went inside.

* * *

Ianto had been sitting at the table for a while, but no body had served him, in fact he hadn't seen anyone, no other customers and no staff. He decided to go and check if everything was alright.

"Hello", he said as he entered the back of the shop.

* * *

Toshiko had nosed around the book shop, waiting for someone she could ask about the strange light. But so far she hadn't seen anyone. She had however found an armful of books and was looking completely like a customer, if anyone should turn up and care. She made her way over to the till.

She waited patiently for a while before giving up and calling "Excuse me!"

But no one came. After calling again with no response she decided to go and see if anyone was at home.

* * *

Owen was thoroughly wet and pissed off. He had come the conclusion that what they were looking for didn't exist and he was ready to give up. Just as he decided to turn back he saw the warm and welcoming glow of a public house. Owen licked his lips in anticipation and went inside.

The place was deserted, but he wasn't surprised it was hardly a popular time of the day. Owen waited impatiently for any bar staff to appear.

"Hello", he called but no one came "Hello, what's a person got to do to get a drink around here?" he said going behind the bar in search of staff. "I said…" he began going through the door to the back, but was shocked into silence by what lay there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Owen wasn't met by the cosy backroom of a pub, but what looked like a warehouse. Although it didn't feel like a warehouse, fear, despair and hopelessness hung on the air. Owen found the place totally sinister and turned to leave again but when he turned around he found the door he had come through had gone and was replaced by the warehouse wall. He felt the wall but it was scarily solid. He could hear people coming, he froze he had a strange feeling that if he stayed perfectly still they wouldn't see him. That idea seemed to work. A group of figures shuffled his way they were a boiler suited chain gang. The warders kept a close eye on them. Owen saw the prisoners sad and dejected faces. His heart froze as he recognised one.

There amongst the crowd was Toshiko, her hair lank and her eyes dull. He wanted to rush over and free her, pull her away from the crowd and escape. But he knew he didn't stand a chance with that many guards. He would have to change the habit of a lifetime and use his head.

Toshiko lay on the cold hard floor of her cell as she had many times before, wishing she were dead. She had no idea what would happen to her of even if her mother was alright. It seemed like an eternity that she had been incarcerated in this place. She had totally lost track of time, every day was the same, stuck in her cell with occasional exercise. There was no talking to her fellow prisoners though, that was prohibited, just like everything else. Toshiko felt she would have been treated better if she'd killed someone. If she was lucky the monotony would soon be broken when she was brought her food, if you would call it that. Toshiko wouldn't have inflicted it on a dog. Some days she ate it up and some days she couldn't face it, but she didn't care her weight was getting dangerously low, it just brought death closer, and it would be welcome after this place.

She had been right it was time for slop. She was instructed to stand, she did as always. The door opened and a warder entered.

"Got your erm food", the warder said with a heavy London accent Toshiko didn't recognise. She lifted her eyes cautiously to look at him. He didn't seem familiar at all. He picked up a bread roll.

"This is a bit stale, you could have someone's eye out with this", he said throwing it up and down in his hand as if he was contemplating juggling.

All of a sudden he threw it higher and harder and took out the camera and microphone in the ceiling.

"Quick we haven't got much time before they notice", he said.

"For what?"

"Escaping, that's what", he looked at her "You don't remember me? What have they done to you?"

"Who are you?"

"No time for explanations, we need to get out of here sharpish" he said grabbing her hand.

He took a cautious peek out of the door, the coast was clear and the camera was facing the other way.

"But I'll get into so much trouble", Toshiko complained.

They ran for cover, a blind spot for the CCTV Owen had noticed earlier. They stopped for breath.

"Well it couldn't exactly get any worse, I heard them talking they were going to keep you there indefinitely".

"What!"

"No trial, nothing. God you were only gone a couple of hours".

The sirens started to go off.

"Bugger", Owen said "They've noticed. I thought we'd have more time".

Owen went to the wall and removed a panel. He took a couple of small jars out of his pocket and handed Toshiko a hankie. He also took one out for himself.

"Put this over your nose and mouth".

He took a pill out of one jar.

"Why?" she asked.

But she soon found out as he put the pill in the other jar and it started to give off a strong gas.

"What's that?" Toshiko coughed.

"Keep that over you face", Owen said indicating the hankie. "It's retcon gas".

"What gas?"

He threw it into the air conditioning unit.

"What have the done to you? Come on we've got to go" he said grabbing her hand again.

2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ianto found himself at a train station. Next to him was a sign which read 'Cardiff General', which confused him slightly as it wasn't a name he was familiar with. However that was soon forgotten when he looked up and down the platform, the station was busy. The peoples' clothes where Edwardian in style. Ianto deduced that he must have travelled in time some how, but it felt different from any other incident he had had with time. The people couldn't see him as long as he didn't make any sudden movements, it was like he was just an observer. A train pulled up, it was full of soldiers, the cheering and noises from the crowd and the decorations around him, made him take an educated guess, that these boys were returning after World War One had ended. The soldiers got off the train. Ianto thought of Tommy and then wished he hadn't as he remembered his fate. Many of the soldiers were horrifically disfigured, even the ones that weren't physically injured, their eyes betrayed hidden injuries and memories which would stay with them for the rest of their lives. On such haunted look was on the face of a man who was staring out of the window of the train. That man was Jack.

Jack Harkness knew he would never forget the horrors he had witnessed, young men blown to pieces, their lives hardly begun. Even if they weren't killed many were left with horrible disfiguring injuries, they would be hidden, forgotten in the pages of history, to terrible to remember. After all weren't they supposed to be the lucky ones? They were still alive, but what kind of a life would they have now? How would the country they fought so hard for treat them? Then there were the ones who had been affected mentally, it would be year before anyone would admit to post traumatic stress, but these men had been affected, you couldn't see the things they had seen without it affecting you, and their young minds couldn't take it. This hadn't been the glorious war they had been expecting, the war that was supposed to be over in months not years. Jack was all too seasoned to death and suffering, and yet it still stuck in his mind.

No one had questioned how Jack had survived even though it had seemed impossible on many occasions. It had been, he had died many a time. His men just thought him lucky. But they were the lucky ones; they thought the fighting was over for good. Jack knew it wouldn't last. He knew in a few more years the fighting would begin again and many more would suffer. He sighed and got up from his seat he knew life had to go on, particularly when you can't die. The thought of the horror of war left him as he thought of the person he had longed to see, who he hoped would be on the platform waiting.

As he exited the train Jack had put on a brave face, one Ianto was all too familiar with. Jack looked up and down the platform looking for someone, Ianto didn't know who, he only knew it wasn't him, not here and now. Jack made his way out of the station. Ianto followed him at a leisurely pace so not to be noticed, it didn't feel like the right time to show himself. Jack didn't take one of the buses which was filled with soldiers instead he walked. It was a long walk but Ianto followed him like a shadow the whole way.

Jack arrived at a small house, he knocked on the door and an older lady opened it.

"Hello Mrs Griffiths", he said with a smile.

"Jack, you're back".

"Is Marion in? I thought she might have met me".

Mrs Griffiths frowned "You'd better come in son".

Ianto was lucky the door was left opened long enough for him to pass through too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What is it?" Jack asked as he entered the house.

"She's in her room", was all Mrs Griffiths said heading up the stairs with Jack and Ianto following.

As they entered Marion's room, they saw her lying on the bed, she didn't look at all well.

"No, no, no", Jack said dumping his kit down and rushing to her side.

Marion briefly opened her eyes and smiled weakly before losing consciousness again.

"Please don't tell me it's the Spanish Flu", Jack begged his eyes not leaving Marion.

"Sorry son".

"Is there any hope?"

"No, you're lucky she's made it this long. I think she held on to see you home".

"Oh sweetheart" he said stroking Marion's face.

"You'd better be carefully, don't want you catching it too. It's killing the young and fit everywhere".

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok".

"I'll give you some time together", she said kissing her daughter before leaving.

Jack sat down in the chair next to the bed. He brushed her cheek and held her hand.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this", Jack said "We were supposed to have some happiness after all that blood shed, we had the rest of our lives together. Please don't leave me sweetheart, our life was going to be so good. What was the point of all the fighting to come back to see you die?" he said tears welling in his eyes.

Marion took one last breath.

"No, no, no! Don't you leave me". Jack said trying to give her CPR but it was no good she had gone.

"Why must they always leave?" Jack whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Ianto couldn't take the emotion any longer and left Jack to his tears. He crept out of the room and down the stairs. Mrs Griffiths knew from hearing Jack's cries that Marion had gone. She and Mr Griffiths were weeping away quietly when Ianto crept out the open back door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The reception of the U.N.I.T holding facility was completely different from the rest of the building, with its clean professional look. Jack Harkness wandered over to the desk.

"I've come to see Toshiko Sato", he said.

"There is no visiting the prisoners". the women said her uniform starched to within an inch of its life.

"I have special dispensation. You should be expecting me, I'm from Torchwood".

"Who was it you wanted to see again?"

"Toshiko Sato".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"I don't recall the name".

"Can you please just go and check?"

"I will, and you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness".

"One moment". She said going into an office behind. She was back a minute later. "What was the prisoners name again?"

"Toshiko Sato!"

She looked confused "I'll double check", she said disappearing again.

"Oh Toshiko, looks like you've gone without me. Seems like you're even better that I thought", Jack said smiling to himself.

He looked around briefly, before sticking a small device onto the computer in front of him.

"Now I'm not too great at this but if I press the right buttons", Jack said fiddling with a similar device, he smiled "and all references of you Ms Sato are gone". He took the device back again. "Right let's see where you have gone". He said leaving swiftly.

* * *

"Now what?" Toshiko asked, as they stopped for breath when they were far enough away from the

U.N.I.T. place.

"Erm, I don't know I hadn't thought this far ahead. I didn't think we would make it this far".

"You don't work for U.N.I.T. do you?"

"Of course not, God I thought you were a genius".

"I'm not".

"Believe me you are".

"You're mistaken".

"No I'm not. Tosh what have they done to you?" Owen said placing his hands either side of her face.

"You know me?"

"Of course I do".

"But I don't know you".

"They must have wiped you memory. Now retcon isn't U.N.I.T's style. It must be something else, something intravenous. Can I have a look at your arms?"

Toshiko looked unsure.

"I am a doctor, promise".

Owen inspected her arms.

"There's no puncture marks", Owen said confused "I only saw you a couple of hours ago".

"You can't have done. I've been in that place for months, even if it feels like years".

"You can't have".

"I have".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Suzie Costello was working away on something that looked like a cross between a squid and a nuclear reactor when Jack walked back into the hub.

She looked up from what she was doing. "Where's the latest prodigy then?"

"I don't know".

"I though she was in U.N.I.T.'s version of Alcatraz".

"Seems she's disappeared".

"Good girl, U.N.I.T. are bastards".

"Thing is, it looks like the people working there have had their memories altered".

"Like with retcon?"

"Exactly like with retcon".

"But she couldn't…"

"No she couldn't. Where's Eddie?"

"In the autopsy bay".

"You sure?"

"Yes I saw him five minutes ago".

"It's just it spells Torchwood to me".

"You don't think One's muscling in do you?"

"I hope not. No they wouldn't go for someone with a record like her. They wouldn't see the potential I do".

"Who then?"

"I don't know".

* * *

"How am I supposed to know you?" Toshiko asked Owen.

"We met when I started working at Torchwood four years ago".

"Where?"

"Torchwood, we both work for Torchwood".

"Never heard of it. Four years ago you said?"

"Yes".

"I was still at University four years ago".

"What? Hold on, what year do you think this is?"

"I know it's 2003".

"How have you lost five years?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", she said picking a newspaper up from the ground "Look it's 2003".

"Oh bugger".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ianto went and sat on the pavement. He had known Jack had had many lovers of course he did, both sexes and all different species. But he'd tried not to think about it. But he had just been faced with it. He could see she hadn't just been a lover he'd been in love with her Ianto could tell. But he'd lost her, how many people had Jack lost that he had loved? Because no matter how much he loved them they would all die in the end. Even he would, Gwen too, who Ianto knew in his heart or hearts Jack loved too but couldn't and wouldn't do anything about. Especially them, their life in Torchwood was all too short. In the short time Ianto had worked at Torchwood Three he had seen three colleagues die. When would his turn be? Would he be able to come back or would it be a permanent goodnight Vienna? Most people only get one go at death, if you work for Torchwood you might get lucky and get two goes. Even still you would never live as long as Jack and ultimately he would be on his own. That thought saddened Ianto who would stay with Jack for eternity if he could. Ianto himself knew the hurt caused by losing a loved one, as little piece of you dies with them. How many pieces of Jack had died?

* * *

Jack kissed Marion, she looked so peaceful like she was sleeping. Jack had loved to watch her sleep, but now she would do nothing else. Jack left the room and crept slowly down the stairs, his own grief was enough without her parents' added to it. Her family didn't wail and sob but cried quietly, their only daughter gone forever, so soon after they had lost their son too. It wasn't fair, but then nothing ever was. Jack had known Glyn, that's how he had met Marion. He'd been a good friend too but he had gone the same way as many a friend had and was now left lying in some field far away to be found years from now. Jack said goodbye to the Griffiths and made them promise to tell him when the funeral would be.

Jack left the house in a trance like state. What would he do now? What was left of his life? He'd have to go back to Torchwood and see if they had any work for him. He really didn't want too, he longed for a normal life with a normal partner. Being in the army had reminded him of the real world outside Torchwood and he wanted it. All normal dreams of his fellow men, some of them would get it. He'd survived but he'd had his dreams shattered just like everyone else. He decided to put off going back to Torchwood until tomorrow maybe something wonderful would happen in the meant time, although he doubted it.

* * *

Jack was peering at the computer.

"Are you still on that thing?" Suzie asked.

"Still trying to find our little runaway".

"Any luck?"

"None. This system is useless, and it's about time there was an anonymous donation to the council for more CCTV cameras. You know what. I think we've lost her".

* * *

Jack wandered numbly away from Marion's house. He walked he didn't know and didn't care where. He found a bench and sat on it. Moments later a young man sat down next to him. His suit seemed out of place, not wrong just out of place.

"How are you?" The young man asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet".

"I get that a lot".

"I know how you feel". He said.

"What, how?"

"I lost someone I really loved in a terrible way".

They ended up back at Jack's place. Just talking, even Jack wasn't callous enough to take a new lover the same day as he had lost his fiancée and the young Welsh man seemed to know that. But there was undeniably a connection between them. Jack poured them both a drink and decided that Torchwood could wait, he might not even got back at all.

* * *

Rhys was surprised to see Gwen out of bed and riffling in the wardrobe.

"Gwen love, what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm feeling fine really. Now where's my uniform?"

"What uniform?"

"My work uniform".

"You don't wear a uniform".

"What I got promoted to plain clothes over night?" Gwen said tetchily.

"Gwen what are you on about, you're not in the police any more. I'm ringing Jack".

"Jack?"

"Yes, your boss. Sit down Gwen", Rhys said leading her to the bed. "I'm worried about you. Surely this flu shouldn't have affected your memory".

"My memory's fine".

"You forgot Jack".

"How can I forget Jack?"

"You did".

"A handsome American with a charisma you could drown in is hardly forgettable".

"But you did".

"Something's up. I've got to go in".

"But you're not well".

"I'm feeling much better".

"Any point in arguing?"

"None".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok" Owen said "You don't know me yet".

"What?"

"We meet next year".

"Ok… Thank you for helping me escape, but perhaps I'd better make my own way now". Toshiko offered, slightly weary of Owen.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I…I don't know".

"You think I'm a nutter don't you?"

"Well…"

"I'm not, I'm from the future and I know you".

"Of course", she said without sounding like she meant it.

"Don't just humour me, it's true. You where born 18th September 1978, your parents were in the RAF, your granddad worked at Bletchley park and you favourite kind of sandwich is smoked salmon".

Toshiko looked at him open mouthed for a second. "Ok", she said thinking. "Say I believe you, how can you suddenly appear in what you think is my past?"

"I'm not sure. You see we work for…"

"Torchwood, you've said".

"We deal with some really strange things".

"Like what?"

"Aliens, people stranded in time, time shifts, to mention just a few".

"So this is normal".

"Well no I wouldn't call it that", Owen said wrinkling his brow. "But no more strange than any thing else".

"So when do I join Torchwood?"

"Round about now I think. I never knew you were imprisoned at U.N.I.T.s pleasure though".

"I don't suppose I wanted to shout about it".

"True", Owen said looking at Toshiko, she blushed and looked away. "We need to find Jack".

"Who's Jack?" She asked.

"He runs Torchwood Cardiff".

* * *

Gwen was only a little out of breath and her nose was running slightly, but she felt a lot better now than what she had done a couple of days ago. She arrived at Torchwood and put her hand on the scanner panel. But instead of turning green and the door unlocking, it trued red. She muttered, wiped her hand on her jeans and tried again, but she still got the same response. She tied a third time, but it was still no good. This time it flashed up;

_Unknown Personnel Access Denied _

Gwen banged on the door, "It's Gwen, let me in, this stupid thing is playing up".

The door clicked open and she went in.

"Guys it's strange the door didn't recognise me".

She heard the cocking of guns before she saw them. There they were four strangers standing in front of her. Behind them she could see the hub, but she didn't really recognise it, it was sleek and clinical.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked

"We could ask you the same question", a tall angular woman said. "I am Abigail Harvey, I'm in charge of things around here".

"But where's Jack?"

"Jack who?"

"Jack Harkness, he's in charge of Torchwood Three".

"Not here he's not".

A skinny Asian man put his gun away and sat down at one of the computers. "Jack Harkness Torchwood employee…"

"See", Gwen said

"From the 1890s until 1914, there is only one mention of him after that time".

"I think you may be a little confused my dear", Abigail said with a patronising tone to her voice.

"No that's not right", Gwen pleaded.

"Now you don't look early twentieth century to me, sweet heart".

"What about Tosh".

"What is a Tosh?"

"Toshiko Sato she works here too".

"Rav". Abigail instructed the young man to look again.

"No, no Torchwood personnel by that name", he said

"Try Owen Harper", Gwen said panicking.

Rav, typed again, "No nothing on him either".

"What about Ianto Jones?" Gwen asked but Rav didn't move. "Well aren't you going to try?"

"We knew an Ianto Jones". One of the other women who hadn't spoken before said quietly.

"Knew? What do you mean by knew?" Gwen asked worried.

"There was a problem involving his girlfriend". Abigail said without any emotion.

"Oh my god, you killed him didn't you?" Gwen said in realisation.

"It was necessary".

Gwen put her hand to her mouth in shock and to try and stop herself being sick.

"So who are you?"

"Gwen Williams".

Rav typed away yet again. "Nee Copper, Police officer".

"Now what would a Police Officer want with us?" Abigail said, her voice threatening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Toshiko pressed her body against the wall. The man who called himself Owen had told her to stay there. While he went to find this man called Jack. She wasn't sure why she was doing what he told her. She had no idea who he was, the things he said were mad. But still she trusted him, it just felt right. She was being to get worried, he'd been gone a while. She edged along, slowly turning to face the wall and peeked around the edge. She could see Owen was running her way, someone was casing him. Toshiko heard gun shots, they were shooting at him! Toshiko hid behind the wall again, her heart thumping in her chest. Owen ran past, the other person still pursuing him and shooting at him. They hadn't spotted her. She pressed herself against the wall, unsure what to do. Suddenly Owen appeared next to her panting for breath.

"I lost her", he said leaning on the wall.

"I take it you didn't find him then".

"Nope he was out. Well actually they hadn't heard of him which was a bit odd".

"You're sure he should have been there?"

"Yup certain".

"And you didn't get a very warm welcome".

"You could say that".

"Owen?"

"In the future…"

"Yes".

"Are we, you and me…" she started blushing.

"Come on we need to find somewhere to hide", Owen said changing the subject.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the bay in front of her. Why on earth had she fallen asleep there? She stood up, she was feeling a bit giddy. Had she been out on the town the previous night with the guys from the station? She looked at her watch, it was nearly twelve, even she couldn't have slept it off for that long by the bay. Shouldn't she be at work by now anyway? Her Sergeant wouldn't be impressed if she didn't turn up for her shift. She didn't know what she would do if she was thrown out of the police. She walked away from the bay towards Roald Dahl Plass, as she got to the water tower she looked up at it and something stirred in the back of her mind. A face came to mind but she couldn't place him. Suddenly she had a vision, the man she had seen was there. He was in front of the water tower, a woman had just shot him in the head. Then he got up again, he survived a bullet through the brain. Gwen felt nauseous as a wave of memories rushed back to her. She'd been retconed. Something had changed this Torchwood was wrong, she had to find the others. But where were they? According to this Torchwood they had never joined. She remembered Rhys mentioning something strange landing the other side of the city, at the time she had been too ill to care, but perhaps that was the key.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack had got a proper job. It was only in an office, it wasn't brain surgery, he'd never try that again. But it was a proper normal job, which normal people did. He didn't feel completely happy about how he had got the job either. A woman called Gladys had been doing it all through the war, but now they had got rid of her so that the job could be offered to the returning men. Jack being a returning man got it. He could have turned it down on principle, but he didn't, it still wouldn't have helped Gladys they'd have got another man in. But still it wasn't fair, they may not have been on the front line but the women had fought hard too.

Ianto had offered to find a job too but Jack had stopped him, he earned enough for both of them. Also he preferred that Ianto was a kept man. Ianto hadn't argued, he kept a good house. Jack had begun to feel better about life now.

* * *

"This is it?" Toshiko asked looking around the bedraggled room. "We're squatters!"

"It's the best I can do. I know it's not the Ritz". Owen said looking about.

"You can say that again".

Toshiko sighed and sat down on a mouldy cushion on the floor. At least it was better than her cell.

"You never did answer me". She said.

"About what?"

"About you and me".

"Look, I'd rather not say".

"It's just I got the feeling, the way you look at me".

"I can't say".

"Why?"

"Because if things progress how they should do, it would mess things up".

"But things aren't progressing as they should are they? This Jack person that's so important is no where to be found".

"I know, and I don't like it".

"So why don't you tell me. Things have changed anyway. I mean if I'm wrong I'm sorry".

Owen looked at her for a moment, "You're not wrong", if the worst came to the worst he could always retcon her.

"So we get together?" she said smiling.

"Eventually", Owen muttered.

Toshiko frowned "Why do you say that?"

"It was only a couple of months ago".

"Why so long?"

Owen turned to the broken window, "I don't know".

* * *

Gwen made her way across the city, she had rung Rhys up for directions and that was where she was heading now. She flicked through the phone book on her mobile looking for the others, but their numbers were all missing. She had to find them, something was buggering up time good and proper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry its taken a while, but I am currently revising for my exam next month. So I shouldn't have done it at all, but it was a good break. Anyway be warned I may not be updating for a little while if I stay to the straight and narrow and revise. **

Chapter 13

"So what are we going to do?" Toshiko asked "We can't just sit here".

"Well actually I have got an idea", Owen said going over to the corner and getting a large bag, He bought it back to Toshiko.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Wait and see", he said taking something out of the bag.

"A laptop! Where did you get that from?"

"I was a bit light fingered. Don't worry, I'll see they get it back".

"So what did you get it for?"

"You".

"What?"

"I want you to look for Jack".

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't get into the places you can" He said putting it down on a dusty table.

Gwen had been wandering the area Rhys had sent her too for ages. She couldn't find any sign of a space ship, meteor, or anything that could explain what Rhys saw. She hadn't even seen any dumped cars, let alone space ships. Around the next corner she noticed a boutique, without any other leads she decided to go in and ask if anyone had seen any of the others or anything strange.

The shop was fabulous and Gwen made a mental note to come back when it was for pleasure rather than business. She waited a couple of minutes, but no one came.

"Hello", she called but there was no answer. "Hello", she called again approaching the back of the shop.

There was a curtain separating the back of the shop from the shop floor.

"Hello", she said pulling back the curtain "Oh my god!" She said stepping through the curtain.

Gwen wasn't entirely sure where she was, it could be Cardiff but not the one she knew. It also didn't look like jeans where the norm by the strange looks she was getting from the women in long dresses.

"Ok I've found him", Toshiko said her face illuminated by the screen in front of her.

"And?" Owen asked

"He's Chief Executive of SkyTech".

"What?"

"Look", she said turning the screen to him.

"God he looks weird in a suit."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I've skived off the revision for a bit of writting but I have been very good.**

Chapter 14

Gwen wandered about the strange place. Looking around her she came to the conclusion that she was in the early twentieth century. She continued walking, she wasn't entirely sure where she was going. Eventually she spotted a familiar face. Ianto was talking to a group of women.

"Ianto!" she called.

He looked over "Pardon me ladies", he said tipping his hat and leaving them to go and join Gwen.

"He'll make someone a lovely husband", one of the women said.

"Or wife", one of the others said laughing.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he said smiling but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're looking very at home".

"Well I have been here a while".

"How long?"

"Two years".

"Two years!"

"Where's Jack?"

"I'm not sure".

"But you have seen him?"

"You could say that".

"You've been living together haven't you?"

"Keep you're voice down this isn't 2008, it's still illegal".

"Well?"

"Yes we have".

"So where is he?"

"I don't know" Ianto said stiffly.

"Yes you do", she looked him in the eye "Oh my God you don't want me to find him!"

* * *

"I'm beginning to get a bit concerned at your shoplifting abilities", Toshiko said straightening out her new pencil skirt and looking at herself in the cracked mirror.

"My abilities?" said a freshly suited Owen "You were the one who overrode the security system".

"On your instruction".

"Well you couldn't go for an interview at Skytech in a boiler suit. Anyway its all for the greater good and besides it was a big chain, they probably expect you to nick things".

"Greater good?"

"Yes. If Jack's not in charge of Torchwood the city's in trouble. In fact I'm surprised it's lasted this long".

"Perhaps it's fine without him".

"I don't think so. I had a look at the paper. There's all sorts of strange things going on and I am not at all convinced by the explanations being given. One woman was bitten, they said it was by a dog. I know a dog bite when I see one and that sure as hell wasn't".

"What happens if we don't get employed at Skytech?"

"We have to. We need to, it's the only way to Jack".

* * *

"Ianto you've got to tell me where Jack is", Gwen said grabbing hold of Ianto's hand.

He pulled it away "No, I'm happy here".

"For how long? It won't last forever".

"I know…"

"What about the war?"

"It's over".

"Sure this one is, but what about the next one? That'll be here before you know it. What will you do then? Stay here and be branded a coward or go off and fight?"

"I'm not a coward".

"Jack will survive the war we know that but what about you ay? Your chances are as good as anyone else and do you know how many of them didn't come back? The 21st century isn't great but it has its advantages. Besides don't you miss us?"

He sighed "I do".

"Even Owen?"

"Strangely yes".

"Me too. Jack leaving Torchwood has buggered up the time line. I can't find Tosh or Owen".

Ianto looked torn, "Jack will be home for dinner at six".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Toshiko and Owen were walking around the bay, well Owen was walking Toshiko was tottering.

"Can't you walk any faster?" Owen said turning around and looking at Toshiko.

"Not in these shoes".

"We did get the right size didn't we?"

"Yes but hey are not walking shoes. Are you sure you haven't got any money?"

"I've got twenties".

She looked at him dumbfounded "Couldn't we at least get a taxi".

"They're all new".

"What?"

Owen took out his wallet and handed Toshiko a 'new' twenty".

"It's strange looking".

"Don't reckon any cab drivers will take it, well not for four years anyway. Are those shoes really that bad?"

"I'll be ok, if you slow down a bit".

"Alright, luckily it's not far". Owen looked about him as they walked though Roald Dahl Plas "Where's the fountain?"

"What fountain?"

"The giant metal water fountain, it should be here".

"I can't say I know what you are talking about. Maybe it's not been built yet".

"No, it should be here it was part of the poncing up of the bay at the millennium. It's very odd".

"Come on, we don't want to be late" she said taking his arm as he continued to look around in confusion.

* * *

Gwen was pacing the room while Ianto cooked, she looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's gone six where is he?"

"I don't know. He's usually very punctual you could set your watch by him".

"So where is he?"

"I don't know", Ianto said tasting what he was cooking.

"You haven't told him not to come back have you?"

"No, anyway how would I have done that? Mobile phones haven't been invented yet".

"Didn't you have yours with you?"

"Yes", he said going to a drawer "But firstly there are no transmitters", he took his phone out of the drawer "Secondly I have no means of charging it", he said handing her the dead phone.

Gwen sighed at the perfectly valid points and looking at the useless phone in her hand, "Ok, so where is he?"

Ianto stopped for a moment, when a thought struck him. "What's the date?"

"How do I know what your date is?"

Ianto left the kitchen and went and looked at the wooden calendar on the mantelpiece. "Oh god I forgot. How could I have forgotten? He'd had expected me to remember".

"What? What is it?"

"I know where Jack is".

* * *

Toshiko and Owen sat in the busy staff canteen of the SkyTech corporation.

"How's it going?" Owen asked."Have you seen Jack yet?"

"No he seems to keep to his office".

"Don't you go in?"

"Oh no, only Abby his PA's allowed in".

"Really?" Owen said thinking, "What if Abby wasn't about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if Abby was taken ill or on holiday".

"Then Jane would cover".

"How many more before you?"

"I'm after Jane".

"There's hope then, if flu breaks out".

"So what job did you get again?"

"I don't believe I've said".

"Well it's about time you did".

"I'd rather not".

"Go on. I won't laugh".

He lowered his voice so far it was almost audible "Tea boy".

"What?" Toshiko said with a grin.

"You said you wouldn't laugh".

"I'm not". She said just about keeping it in.

"Ianto would have a field day".

"Who?"

"One of the gang back in my time, you like him".

"I thought you said you were a doctor".

"I am. But I'm a bit low on paperwork. The me that belongs here hasn't actually qualified yet".

"So what are we going to do now we are here?"

"I have a plan".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The wind was bitterly cold in the church yard. Gwen could see Jack's silhouette in the distance. He was looking down at one of the grave stones.

"Who's grave is that?" Gwen asked Ianto.

"It's the grave of someone very important to Jack". Ianto said trying to keep his own emotion back as he remembered the scene. "He lost her not long after I arrived. He really did love her, they were going to get married".

"Why today though?"

"It's the anniversary of her death".

They left him with his thoughts for a couple of minutes longer. Until Gwen couldn't wait any longer.

"Jack".

He didn't turn around immediately. Gwen didn't know if it was to wipe his eyes or to regain his composure or both.

His usual grin was in place when he turned around though, "Hello, do we know each other beautiful?"

"Not yet apparently".

"You're not from around here". He said looking her up and down. "Twenty-first century I'd say. That's when it all…"

"Changes. I know you've said it like a thousand times. But then that's the problem, you're not there and we can't face it without you. We need you back at Torchwood".

Jack's face fell and became quite hard "I've left Torchwood and their antiquated ideas behind".

"That's the problem without you their ideas stay antiquated".

"What do you mean?"

"You change Torchwood for the better, well at least in Cardiff you do. The Torchwood I know is very different from the one that's resulted form you leaving".

"It's true", Ianto said "It wouldn't be the same without you".

"How do you know?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because that's where I'm from too. Gwen and I are members of your team".

"Really? How do I manage to concentrate?"

They blushed.

"But why did you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Because I was enjoying life here too much to think about it".

"Jack you've got to go back to Torchwood, the world's not right without you". She sighed "They killed Ianto".

"They did!" Ianto asked in shock.

"Over Liza. See Jack you have to go back".

* * *

Toshiko was at her flashy computer in the super flashy office of the SkyTech corporation. Jack's office stood in front of her. She couldn't see in, all she could see was his shadow occasionally as he moved about in there. A squeaking trolley alerted her to Owen's presence.

"God you'd think they could have found one that didn't squeak", he moaned "Still at least I get to flirt with all the lovely ladies".

Toshiko frowned.

"It's ok. You gave me permission, well the other you did. Flirting is definitely allowed".

"Oh".

"It's just fun. Why do I wan a soggy old tea bag when I have a lovely hot sweet Japanese tea waiting for me? Oh dear I've been doing this job too long already I'm making tea analogies". He handed Toshiko her drink. "Anyway flirting is part of the plan, put them off the scent. I've got a special brew for Abby and Jane.

"You're not going to poison them are you?"

"No I'm not. But you will be in charge for a change".

Toshiko watched Owen as he flirted with Abby and Jane as he passed them their drinks. He gave her a thumbs up as he left, although she wasn't awfully sure what was going on and what he was going to do to Abby and Jane".

"Oh my god!" Abby said

Toshiko looked up worried.

"I've got a doctors appointment, I nearly forgot", she said grabbing her bag. "You'll be ok won't you Jane?"

"Yeah sure", Jane replied ass Abby rushed out.

Jane went back to her work for a moment before stopping.

"Actually I've got a dentists appointment", she too got her bag. "You'll be ok won't you Trish?"

"Actually my names… never mind yes I'll be fine".

No sooner had Jane left that an American voice called out of the intercom, "Abby can you come in here please".

Toshiko sighed, picked up a pad and headed to Jack's office.

He was facing towards the large panoramic window which had a view over the city, when she entered.

"Mr Harkness". Toshiko said timidly.

He turned around, "You're not Abby".

"She's gone out".

"And Jane?"

"Out too. So it's just me".

"You're new aren't you?"

"Yes".

"Toshiko Sato".

"That's me. Actually I need to talk to you".

"Any problems you should talk to personnel".

"No it's you I need to speak to".

"Now you're getting me worried".

"You need to returned to Torchwood".

"Pardon?"

"I said you need to return to Torchwood, things are going wrong".

Toshiko was more than a bit frightened by the look on Jack's face, "How do you know about Torchwood?"

"Apparently I should be working there".

"But you're not".

"No because you should have recruited me".

"Oh should I?"

"That's what I have been told".

"By who?"

"Someone who says he's from the future".

Jack frowned "None of its true, I don't know what he's been telling you. I think you had better go", He said turning around again.

"He didn't think you'd listen. He gave me this to give to you". Toshiko said taking out a letter and leaving it on his desk before she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Owen was waiting for Toshiko outside the SkyTech building when she left.

"Did you see him?" Owen asked

"Yes for all the good it did". Toshiko said as they began walking.

"He wouldn't listen?"

"No, but I left him your letter".

"Well thanks for trying" he said smiling at her and looking at her for a moment too long.

Before he knew it Toshiko's lips were against his.

He pushed her away, "What are you doing?"

"I thought…"

"No offense but your not my Tosh".

"But I am".

"No your not, not yet. My Tosh has seen things you couldn't imagine".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it".

Toshiko suddenly stopped and started to collapse, Owen caught her just in time to break her fall. He was horrified to see a red stain spreading across her white shirt, it told him exactly what had happened, she'd been shot. He could go and look for the gunman, but he had to help her if he could. But he knew a dyeing woman when he saw one she had moments left.

"I'm sorry you won't have your future", she said meekly as the life drained out of her.

"No not again!" Owen wailed at the unfairness of it.

As he clung on to Toshiko's body he heard footsteps surround them. He looked up to see UNIT uniformed officers, "Why did you kill her?" he said turning away to look at Toshiko.

"She was a dangerous escaped criminal", the high ranking female Officer said.

"She was not dangerous!" Owen spat.

"Take him", she said to the other officers who pulled Owen away from Toshiko's body. They hand cuffed him and lead him away.

* * *

Owen was pushed into a cell just like the one Toshiko had been in. As they locked the door he started to pound it and scream as if his lungs were about to explode.

* * *

Outside the Unit Base Jack read the letter again. It was right he had to return, he couldn't let all these things happen. He put the letter away next to his Webley and entered the base.

"I need to see a prisoner of yours". Jack said as he entered the UNIT office.

"What clearance do you have?" The female officer asked.

Jack handed over his freshly dusted off psychic paper.

"Who was it you wanted to see?" She said handing it back.

"Owen Harper".

"Prisoner 45398. I'm sorry you can't see him".

"Why ever not?"

"He's too violent".

"I need to see him".

"I'm telling you, you can't".

* * *

Owen's cell door opened and two people entered one of them was a doctor. The other one grabbed Owen and exposed his arm.

"What are you doing mate?" Owen said to the doctor as he took a syringe out, "You know I'm a doctor myself".

"Of course you are", he said in an uninterested and slighting patronising manner, "It's just to help you calm down".

"No!" Owen said struggling but it was no use the other man was holding him too tight, the needle went in. Owen's world began to fade away and the last thing he felt was his body hitting the hard concrete floor before the blackness took over.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Owen woke up he was no longer in his cell, he was in a large vaulted room. He tired to move but was unable to. Had UNIT tied him down? He looked down at his body, he was bounded but it wasn't the work of UNIT. He was entwined by things that were a cross between vines and tentacles. With a great deal of effort he managed to free himself. As he stood up he noticed he was back in his normal clothes. He felt his arm and couldn't find any puncture mark. Had it all really happened? He thought of Toshiko's limp body and prayed that it hadn't.

The room was dimly lit and filled with strange semi-organic equipment. Owen made his way across the room and something lying in the corner caught his eye. It was Toshiko she too was bounded by the strange vine like things. He checked her, she was alive but only just, he looked over her body and was relieved there was no blood stain. He began to remove the vines, all of a sudden he stopped, one of them was going straight into her brain.

Owen heard movement and turned around to see the others entering through an archway behind him.

"Owen are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Tosh".

"You're a doctor can't you help her?" Ianto asked.

"Funnily enough they didn't mention tentacles in the brain at medical school. I'm worried if I remove it she'll die".

Gwen knelt down next to him, "Yes Jack had that".

"And you removed them?" Owen said hopefully.

"Yes".

He sighed remembering "But Jack can't die. Jack did you die when they removed them?"

"I don't know", he said thinking "I was in some kind of trance".

"That's helpful", Owen said taking Toshiko's wrist, "Her pulse is getting weaker".

"You'll have to do it". Gwen said.

"But what if it kills her again?"

"You leave her like that she's going to die anyway".

Owen looked down at Toshiko for a moment before deciding that he really had to do it.

He kissed her and whispered "Sorry", before pulling at the vines which unattached with a revolting squelching sound. They all held their breaths as Toshiko continued to lie there motionless. Owen's heart was in his mouth as he continued to hold the dripping tentacles.

After what seemed like a life time Toshiko look a breath and opened her eyes.

Owen dropped the tentacles and pulled her into his arms, "Don't you ever die in my arms again".

"I'll try not to".

"Right let's find out who's running this show", Jack said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter**

Chapter 19

It didn't take long for them to find the control room, they entered with their guns raised. There was someone in there fiddling with the controls. He turned around and looked at Jack who couldn't help but register how handsome he was as well as human looking.

"I didn't think you would be long", he said indicating the monitors behind him. "You're good most never make it out".

"We're not like most people", Jack said.

"Indeed you are not, it's most disappointing it was just getting interesting".

"Was all that for you amusement?"

"Research".

"Research!"

"Yes, to find out how you tick as you say and how you react to each other".

"Was any of it real?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yes it was real enough, but you're surfacing has reset the time lines to what they started at. Like I said very disappointing".

"So not only do you play about with people's minds, but time too!" Jack said horrified.

"She's bonkers", Owen said.

"Did you just say she?" Toshiko asked.

"Yes", Owen said as if Toshiko had suddenly become simple "The rather large knockers give the game away".

The others looked at him, he was definitely a man and a very good looking one at that.

"You're playing us even now aren't you?" Jack said in realisation, "You're looking like we want you to".

Toshiko shot Owen a look and he shrugged, "I find woman attractive, you don't usually complain".

"I need to take an acceptable form". it said.

"I'll tell you what you need. You need to get the hell out of here". Jack said "I take it this ship is serviceable".

"Of course".

"Well then let us off and take it back to where you came from and don't come back".

"And if I don't?"

"You won't be going anywhere", Jack said indicating his and his teams firearms.

"Very well", it said resignedly and it flicked a switch.

They found themselves outside in the darkness of the night.

"How do we know he'll do it?" Ianto asked.

"Oh I think he will", Jack said.

They turned around to see the ship which now looked like a ship take off and speed away into the inky black sky.

"There you go", Jack said.

"Yeah probably off to find some other poor buggers", Owen said.

"Bastard, playing with us like that", Gwen muttered.

"You got off lightly", Ianto said.

"Did it work on real memories?" Owen asked.

"Yes", Toshiko said quietly, the horror of the UNIT prison still with her.

Owen knew it and he put an arm around her to comfort her. "I'm glad things worked out like they really did", he said the vision of Toshiko dead in his arms burned into his memory.

Ianto looked at Jack who was lost in thought and he knew he was thinking about Marion.

"You know, I could kill for a pizza", Gwen said breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Me too", Ianto agreed "They were a bit light on them in the 1920s".

Back in the hub they were eagerly digging into the steaming pizza. Ianto as usually was handing around the coffee. He handed one to Owen.

"Thanks mate", Owen said appreciatively.

Ianto was rather taken aback and narrowly managed to stop himself dropping the rest in shock, the most he usually got was a grunt of thanks and that was on a good day, "You're welcome", Ianto said tentatively.

"I don't say thank you enough", he said with a smile.

Confused Ianto moved on to give Toshiko her drink.

"I'll explain later", Toshiko whispered as she took her mug.

"Jack, you didn't have anything to do with the building of the water tower did you?" Owen asked.

"I may have done", everyone's eyes where on him and he knew he couldn't leave at that. "When they were designing the plas I just slipped it in and they liked it. They just thought it looks pretty".

"Is there more to it?" Toshiko asked.

"Sure is. It works as an earth for the rift, keeping it more stable".

"God if this is it stable…" Owen said.

"See I have my uses", Jack said smiling and taking a sip of Ianto's gorgeous coffee. He'd missed it, there just hadn't been the right supplies back then.

"I'd say you're very useful", Toshiko said smiling.

The End

**Don't worry I have already started work on my next one ;)**


End file.
